SCP-682 vs Bowser
SCP-682 vs Bowser.png|My thumbnail|linktext=Christian Higdon SCP vs Bowser.PNG|Gogeta46power SCP 682 vs Bowser Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 SCP-682 vs Bowser is a What-If? Death Battle that is written by Christian Higdon Description SCP Foundation vs Nintendo. Reptiles of immense rage, strength, power, durability, and forms go head-to-head, one wanting to rule the world, the other wanting to end it. Interlude Wiz: When you think of the phrase "lose your temper", there are a few things you can think of. Monsters, gods, even we humans have gotten furious sometimes. Boomstick: And these two utilize their strength in their fury. In an all out fight though, who would win? Bowser, the king of the Koopas. Wiz: And SCP-682, the hard to destroy reptile. Now, for this fight, we will be using a mix of every Bowser, because it would be unfair for the poor guy if we didn't. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'M BOOMSTICK! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and suits to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bowser (Cue ~ Bowser's Theme) Wiz: Bowser, the Koopa King. Boomstick: Maybe some sort of mixed breed between a turtle and a dragon. Wiz: Anyway, let's begin with Bowser's arsenal. First he has his Koopa Clown Car, which he can summon at will, and let's him fly, drop huge cannon balls, and smash enemies with a surprising amount of force, as it shakes Bowser's Castle! Boomstick: Then he's even got the Super Bell, which transforms him into Meowser. Meowser is practically invincible, can scale an entire skyscraper, and he can also use his claws, tail, and Flame Breath to hurt enemies! Then, Bowser also carries a total of 5 Double Cherries to duplicate himself. Wiz: But then there's Bowser's strongest piece of arsenal. The Dream Stone. This can grant any wish of Bowser's, and is potentially limitless. Then again, through good thoughts and powerful magic, Peach & Starlow were able to destroy the Dream Stone. But no physical attacks can harm the Dream Stone. Even if it is destroyed however, Bowser can absorb it, transforming into Dreamy Bowser. Boomstick: ...HE'S A F**KING RAINBOW!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! A RAINBOW ISN'T GONNA HURT SOMEONE!!! Wiz: Hear me on this one Boomstick. You'll be surprised! Dreamy Bowser is immensely more powerful than normal, possibly having his power increased hundreds of times over. He can create anything, duplicate himself, use telekinesis, heal himself, block anything with his right arm, and can grow in size. Dreamy Bowser's Flame Breath is also immensely strengthened, as it is much bigger, much stronger, and can even be split into 3 different beams at once! Not to mention Dreamy Bowser can even throw Mario or Luigi around the world in a few seconds, and create giant shockwaves just by stomping the ground. Boomstick: ...HOLY F**KING S**T!!! A RAINBOW IS GOD, KIDS!!! THE MORE YOU KNOW!!! Wiz: Even with all that, Bowser also is a fearless fighter, with many abilities outside of his arsenal. (Cue ~ Final Battle with Bowser) Boomstick: Bowser's first move is his Flame Breath. His Flame Breath is unaffected by water at all. The only other fire that hot is the sun's, making Bowser's Flame Breath to be around 3.5 million degrees F., and 2 million degrees C. Wiz: Then Bowser's able to fight hand-to-hand extremely efficiently, with moves ranging from his claws, to punches, kicks, etc. Bowser also has his own version of the Star Spin. Boomstick: But let's not forget what Bowser's shell does for him. He's able to curl up into a spiky ball and hit enemies, as well as climb soft walls, and it's also a great defense. Wiz: Bowser also has some insane feats. For example, he was confirmed as the strongest Mario character, meaning he's stronger than Mario, who lifted 100 tons effortlessly, and Donkey Kong, who punched the moon out of orbit, not to mention he also has his own strength feats. Bowser pulled an island into land so quickly it caused an earthquake, stopped a train, smashed small planets, picked up and threw his castle, a giant robot, and a massive cannon ball enormous distances, and can smash boulders easily. Plus, Bowser can even cause earthquakes by simply walking, as well as being able to send out shock waves by stomping. Boomstick: But something even more insane is Bowser's durability! Bowser survived being crushed by his castle, smashed by a train, crashed through countless boulders, thrown into a black hole, thrown into the sun, atmospheric re-entry, and a hypernova, all while walking away more salty than hurt! Wiz: And while walking Bowser is slow, while running he can even sometimes outrun Mario, who is FTL, thanks to outrunning black holes. Real ones to. And if that's not enough for ya, he can even teleport! And Bowser has even succeeded in dodging lasers with relative ease. And lightning strengthens him, transforming him into Giga Bowser, a much more powered up version of Bowser that also has elemental properties. Boomstick: And if someone, or something, manages to be to hot for Bowser to handle, he simply becomes Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser is double Bowser's speed and durability, but loses half his strength. Regardless, Dry Bowser can even manipulate his size, giving his strength back. And Dry Bowser's Flame Breath is also 3x hotter than normal Bowser's. And we'll use that to figure out how much heat can Dry Bowser resist, as he is heat resistant. With normal Bowser being fine with the sun, and Dry Bowser's Flame Breath is 3x hotter than Bowser's, which is as hot as the sun, and Dry Bowser can only be hurt by his own flames, meaning Dry Bowser could resist about 3 suns worth of heat. That would equal up to 10.5 million degrees F., and 6 million degrees C. Wiz: Then, when in a critical condition, Bowser's Adrenaline can kick in, which turns him giant and ups all his stats. And with all this, Bowser's biggest weakness still remains his stupidity. Bowser isn't one of those guys that looks for his enemy's weaknesses. As a matter of fact, Bowser prefers brawn over brain. Boomstick: Like a bada**! When your THAT f**king strong, why do you need brains? Bowser: GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweet the details! Listen up! Your saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!! SCP-682 (Cue ~ Medusa) Wiz: The SCP Foundation are a group of scientists whose jobs are to protect humanity themselves from oddly-behaving objects or creatures, which they named SCPs. They secure. They contain. They protect. A record is heard scratching. Boomstick: WAIT A MINUTE! Are you telling me that an adaptive regenerating lizard that hates humanity with a flaming passion's full name is SecureContainProtect-682? What a total f**k-up! Wiz: There are three kinds of SCPs: the Safe class, which are exactly what they sound like. The Euclid class however aren't as safe and act in dangerous ways. But the most dangerous group is the Keter class. Boomstick: And out of all the Keter-class SCPs, SCP-682, also known as the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile, has to be the worst. Wiz: As Boomstick said, SCP-682 has a hatred of all life and will stop at nothing to kill his victims in cold blood. What makes him so incredibly dangerous is his ability to adapt to anything that destroys his body tissue. And if that weren't enough, he can quickly regenerate injuries, even if he is reduced to 13% of his body mass. Boomstick: SCP-682 also possesses superhuman durability, or should I say superreptilian durability. He can survive a fall all the way from an airplane. Wiz: SCP-682 can also absorb the biomass of other beings and add it to his own and absorb different types of energy in through his skin. Boomstick: Another display of SCP-682's impressive durability comes from when he survived eating one pound of potassium cyanide. Wiz: He even survived being shrouded in SCP-017's shadows, which leaves no trace of its victims. It is even said that SCP-682 is not of one of God's creations. Boomstick: He also the time where he competed against SCP-1548 in a rap battle and won. And that dude is pretty much a galaxy! (Cue ~ SCP-682 Orchestral) Wiz: And in one instance, SCP-682 was put into a book and was able to kill a monster whose sole attribute was being able to kill him. Boomstick: Holy s**t! That's actually terrifying! Wiz: And SCP-682 was once exposed to a gem which can turn all living tissue to crystal, and he adapted his body to be immune to that before it could turn him to crystal. Oh, and P.S, he became immune to it afterward. Boomstick: SCP-682 can even program a computer just by looking at it! Hell, he even survived the laws of physics being changed to destroy everything and a matter-destroying toothbrush! Jesus Christ! They don't call him the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile for nothing! Wiz: That is true, but SCP-682 actually has weaknesses, and you're not going to believe this: SCP-682 was once... (Snicker) tamed by a little girl- Wiz and Boomstick burst into laughter. Boomstick: Is that not the stupidest thing you've ever heard? Wiz: Hilariously stupid flaw aside, SCP-682 has also lost against SCP-2599 and if his ENTIRE body is destroyed, he's as good as dead. Boomstick: Not to mention, most of SCP-682's adaption are temporary and will wear off after a few weeks. Wiz: And despite his intelligence, SCP-682 gets angry rather easily. But regardless of this, SCP-682 is still incredibly dangerous and hard to destroy. SCP-682: When I break out of this containment, they will regret ever attempting to control me, and I will wipe out every single of them! Fight Wiz: Alright, the research has been done, and the combatants are ready to fight Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVGUVDERBVGUFNEBVRGOEFRVGEVGE!!!! Bowser's Castle (Cue ~ Bowser's Theme - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) "GRAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUNIOR HASN'T RETURNED?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Bowser had just heard news that his son had gone missing, after going alone on a hunt for other troops that had suddenly disappeared. He was yelling at the Elite Trio, who had told him this. The three were quivering anxiously, as Sergeant Guy slowly shuffled up to Bowser. "I-I don't know, S-Sir! He never came back!" "BAH!" Bowser roared, stomping his foot so hard that it shook the whole room. The Elite Trio huddled together as Bowser leaned over them, angry as ever. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, CHUMPS! YOU'RE GOING TO FIND JUNIOR, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BRING HIM BACK! OR ELSE I'LL...I'LL..." Bowser simply had to stop his scolding as the castle began to rumble once again, but not by any means due to Bowser's outburst. "What was that?" Bowser asked. He pushed the Elite Trio aside, walked outside, got in his Clown Car, and flew off. "What in God's name caused that ruckus?" He thought. He then flew to the place and saw a peaceful terrain. The "citizens", though, were gouged up messes. One of them he recognized. "JUNIOR!!!" He ran up to his son, and then tried to get him up. Bowser Jr. was torn in half, intestines and bone showing from the wound, with blood everywhere. "Dad." Junior began to spoke. "R u n f o r i t ." He spoke, and breathed out his last breath. "WHO DID THIS!?" Bowser shouted, and got his answer once he looked back. A beast, with scales torn apart, and massive gashes all around. He walked on all fours towards Bowser. This creature was SCP-682. Right there, Bowser knew the culprit of his son's death. "YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU!?" (Cue ~ Hot Wind Blowing) "Filthy and DISGUSTING. I will devour your very soul." '''''SCP-682 bellowed, and he took charge. Bowser did the same, and both of them jumped. Someone was going to die. SCP-682 started the fight by slamming Bowser into a mountain. He charged after the king, and started ramming Bowser even more. Bowser then punched SCP-682, and he stumbled back. Knowing he could easily fist him to death, he punched with one fist, then the other, then slammed both fists on SCP-682's head. The beast was enraged, and then bit Bowser's arm off. The king held the stump of his arm in his hand, but then, using dark magic, regrew his ''arm like '''an axolotl. He took chase and scratched Levon Tarasque with enough force to obliterate an entire star. SCP-682 wasn't hurt though, and started biting Bowser's shell over and over, to no avail. Bowser then knocked the beast away, grabbed him by the head, and '''scraped him across the floor.' Atanti-qI-Paneu was enraged, and bit Bowser's hand. It bled out, and Bowser used his magic again. The king had enough playing around. He grabbed SCP-682, and jumped to a mountain. He slammed the monster's head on it. (Cue ~ Juno Reactor - Navras) The entire mountain, along with half the terrain, was annihilated. SCP-682 and Bowser were in the air, biting and scratching each other rapidly. Both of them took the fall, and got up right after. Bowser started punching over and over, with SCP-682 countering every hit. It seemed like neither has the edge, until Bowser started to think up of a strategy that could easily end the fight. Before he could finish, Reptilia Supernus started biting him on the leg. Bowser stomped his head into the floor, and ran to the only mountain that remained. It was empty, and Bowser hid in it, knowing that his foe wouldn't find him. SCP-682 looked around for him. '"Where the f**k are you!? I'll rip you apart, you sunuva-" 'He was cut off as he saw a red glow appear. Then, Bowser appeared, and SCP-682 tore him apart with ease. Bowser then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Little did the monster know, that wasn't the real deal. A bunch of Bowsers showed up, and ganged up on the beast. SCP-682 had no idea how Bowser managed this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kill his foe and go back to napping. The real Bowser had changed his form to what looked like a tiger. Meowser had joined in. (Cue ~ Two Steps From Hell - To Glory) Meowser then pounced from above the mountaintop, and landed dead onto SCP-682's back. He clawed and bit The Recalcitrant Prodigal Son so much, he started to bleed a little. It was actually working. Meowser could actually kill this reptilian fiend. '"So desperate. So naive."' SCP-682 said, and his wounds regenerated. Meowser realized that his claws weren't working anymore. That didn't matter, as SCP-682 ''knocked Bowser back' into base form. SCP-682 then slammed Bowser into the ground, and did what Bowser did to him earlier on in the fight. He scraped Bowser across the rocky floor. Bowser tried to grab the Exile of The Flesh and tear him apart, but to no avail, as SCP-682 then threw him across the terrain. Bowser was angered, and tried ramming his head into SCP-682's belly. That failed, as SCP-682 countered by ramming his head into Bowser's own. This caused both of them one insane headache, but SCP-682 quickly laughed off the pain, and slammed his tail onto Bowser's stomach multiple times. Bowser then started to glow. The monster covered his eyes, and watched as the koopa king transformed. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE ' ' WHO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!" Giga Bowser '''joined the fight and charged straight for SCP-682, who opened a dimensional rift. Both Giga Bowser and him were sent somewhere else. As they fell through the paradox, Giga Bowser watched the stars and galaxies sail. He actually felt......sad inside. All the stuff he tried to take over, and in the end, was it really worth it? The two then stared, bloodlust in their eyes. SCP-682 then took a new form himself. He shifted into a beast, beyond comprehensive power. His eyes remained the same, but his entire avatar had changed. This was his true form. The Leviathan of the Fourth Bride. (Cue ~ Poseidon's Wrath) Both Giga Bowser and The Leviathan charged and attacked each other. The difference was how both were affected. Giga Bowser didn't feel a thing, but was still being hit physically. The Leviathan, on the other hand, wasn't being physically hurt one bit. This suprised Giga Bowser, as both of them fell into another universe. They fell into a futuristic anime-ish Japan. Both didn't mind, and charged at each other. The Leviathan then bit Giga Bowser, and watched him bleed, but the king wasn't affected by this, and used his magic to heal himself. Giga Bowser tried tailwhipping The Leviathan, only to fail as the beast bit his tail, and whammed him into a building. Giga Bowser then ran out, and Bowser had to fight The Leviathan, who had no time limit to his transformation. He was scared, so he roared, and another dimensional rift opened. Bowser ran, and The Leviathan followed. They both fell, and were sent to the inside of a volcano. It erupted, and Bowser's skin melted, but he lurched onto The Leviathan's tail. Both of them got out, and fell down the mountain. Then they landed into a forest that was on fire. Both were bloodlusted to where Satan would question their morals, and now it was time to end this little charade. (Cue ~ Olympus Mons ) at 0:23 Dry Bowser started biting and scratching, but to no avail. The Levaithan then tailwhipped Dry Bowser's head away, but oddly enough, it came back! The Leviathan thought nothing of this, and bit onto Dry Bowser's head. Watching it crumble, The Leviathan then started slamming Dry Bowser on the head over and over, and soon enough, he broke apart. The Leviathan then tried eating the remains, but they pieced back together like a puzzle. Dry Bowser then did a Bowser Bomb on the Leviathan's head, but went through The Leviathan like it was a hologram. Dry Bowser got enraged, and so did The Leviathan. "JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!!" Both screamed at the top of their "lungs", and Dry Bowser started punching over and over, but nothing happened. The Leviathan then grabbed Dry Bowser and crumbled him like a fortune cookie, but he reformed. Both got even more annoyed, but Dry Bowser regained his skin. He was back to normal. The Leviathan then grabbed Bowser, and slammed him across the floor, biting, clawing, and scratching out so many blood, it would make the creator of Kill Bill scream in fear and disgust. Bowser then used his magic one more time, and brought his blood back inside him. The Leviathan then opened another rift, and both were sent into the Void. Bowser fell into The Void. The infinite nothingness, and The Leviathan slammed him down. Bowser had one, no, THREE more tricks up his sleeve. He then grabbed two objects. The Star Rod and the Dream Stone. The Leviathan shattered the Dream Stone, and Bowser realized this. "NO! THE DREAM STONE!!! NOT YET!!!!!!!!!!" and pulled a Kirby. He ate the remains of The Dream Stone. (Cue ~ Heart Under Fire) Bowser then changed into his final true form. A gust of light blinded The Leviathan of the 4th Bride, so it shielded its eyes. The result was devastating. Dreamy Bowser had the Star Rod, and he was guiding the Pure Hearts themselves. This was very bad for 682. Dreamy Bowser used the Star Rod to hit The Leviathan with all it's power, and it worked. The Leviathan was hurt, and badly. The Pure Hearts just added up the damage, and The Leviathan was actually physically harmed. Dreamy Bowser then guided The Pure Hearts with The Star Rod like an RV car, and punched The Leviathan. The fist, Star Rod, and Pure Hearts at the '''same exact time. '''The Leviathan couldn't take it any more, and he was knocked back to base form. SCP-682 tried to adapt, but Dreamy Bowser took it all away. All the things he had adapted to during the fight All the new methods he could use. All the power he had. All gone. (Cue ~ Dawn of the Dragon - Malefor Battle Phase 3) at 1:16 SCP-682 tried to adapt once more, but couldn't. Dreamy Bowser had nullified him. He was then punched across the face, and slammed across the "floor". SCP-682 was enraged, and roared. He charged at Dreamy Bowser, only to hear him chuckle. SCP-682 tried biting Dreamy Bowser on the leg, but it only hurt him on the exact spot he was biting him. It hurt, and SCP-682 couldn't just regenerate the leg. Dreamy Bowser then started attacking him, and good god did it hurt, as SCP-682 was bleeding everywhere. Dreamy Bowser then punched SCP-682, his fist merged with The Star Rod and The Pure Hearts. The monster let out one more roar of defiance as he started to die forever. The universe was rotting, and being destroyed. Before Bowser knew it..... =BOOM!= (Cue ~ Super Mario Galaxy - A Wish) Planets, stars, even galaxies were wiped out in front of the king's eyes. He actually started to tear up at the sight. All the time, he wanted to take over everything in the universe, but now he had realized how beautiful the entire thing was without his rule. It was too late, though, as he had destroyed the whole thing. Now he had to suffer for what he had done. "Was any of this worth it?" Bowser asked. Then, he woke up on a grassy floor. The first thing he saw was his children bugging him to get up. He didn't know what had happened. This all seemed too familiar. Then he put the pieces together. The universe had been reset. Verdict (Cue ~ World 8 - Super Mario 3D World) '''Boomstick:....... Wiz: Boomstick, are you oka- 'Boomstick: THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! ' Wiz: Okay then. So why did Bowser take the win? Well, let's see why. '''Boomstick: ''While SCP-682 took the durability and smarts, along with the ability to adapt, that's all he had going for him. Wiz: Bowser took strength. 682's best strength feat was being able to impact a spacecraft in question with enough force to send it hurtling off the bounds of the star system and across the galaxy. Boomstick: That may be impressive, but that was sort of a "butterfly effect" sort of deal. Bowser was able to do this. None of 682's strength feats compare to that. Wiz: In speed, Bowser also had SCP-682 outclassed. While no overt measure of SCP-682's speed has been given, it moves at anywhere between ~45 and ~70 MPH. In one instance someone riding a motorcycle in an open field is enough to keep out of its reach. Bowser has done better, as shown when he dodges Starship Mario, which is able to move across galaxies in seconds. That makes it MFTL+. Boomstick: In feats, both are even, but 682's feats far outclass Bowser's. It's not even a contest. 682 has far more feats, and all of them are more impressive. Dreamy Bowser, on the other hand........ Wiz: Now, this came down to two questions. 1. Could The Leviathan survive Dreamy Bowser with the Star Rod and The Pure Hearts, and 2. Could Bowser survive 682's universe-destroying death? Now, to answer the first question, we made up something called the Infinity Formula. See, The Leviathan of the Fourth Bride has infinite power, but Dreamy Bowser also has that. If that wasn't enough, The Star Rod also has infinite power due to it's wishgranting. Lastly, The Pure Hearts are able to nullify The Chaos Heart, which is infinite in power. So, basically... Boomstick: HOLY S**T! NOT EVEN CLOSE! Wiz: And the second question can be answered with yes. As shown in Super Mario Galaxy, the entire universe ends, and Bowser is the first one to "fall", despite surviving the whole thing. So SCP-682's universe busting death wouldn't hurt Bowser, since he's been there, done that. Boomstick: Overall, while SCP-682 was smarter and more durable, Bowser has the strength, speed, forms, and could take anything 682 had to offer. SCP-682 just couldn't "scale" up to Bowser. Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Bowser. Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser-WINNER +Stronger +Faster +Could take anything 682 had to offer +Forms could screw 682 over -Dumber -Less durable SCP-682-LOSER +Smarter +More durable -Weaker -Slower -Couldn't hurt Bowser -Gets screwed over by forms Next Time Christian Higdon: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! They bite ' ' They fight ' ' They'll make sure you die in the night. 'Gremlins vs Critters ' Category:"Nintendo vs SCP Foundation" themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles